


Recuerdos de el Madrid/马德里往事

by ex_skeleton



Series: 狂想曲世界 [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Atlético Madrid, Real Madrid CF, mafia
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ex_skeleton/pseuds/ex_skeleton
Summary: 一个狂想曲系列的前传/讲世界/对旧世界马德里的追忆/我作为你团球迷给你团的赞歌/Real黑手党/Atletico雇佣兵团/Barca黑手党/为即将写的科娃x邋遢铺垫我终于写下了曼城贪玩蓝月这个梗hhh 快乐hhh尝试用小人物的眼光写大人物的故事，并写写自己的迷茫hh





	Recuerdos de el Madrid/马德里往事

**0.**

马德里，在天堂和地狱之间。

 

 

**1.**

嘿，年轻人。过来。

 

我没有什么可以伤害你的。你看，我已经这么老了，发情让我的记忆模糊、精神要崩溃了。你的策略是对的，年轻人。上帝对谁都公平。你们O拥有的超强耐力，就应该把发情的A耗死。

 

你过来。这是我最后的神智了。你马上就要看到我这样的老狗活活疯掉，然后你可以把我吃掉，干什么都行。

 

在此之前，我给你讲个故事吧。你有没有见过马德里，末日前的马德里，全世界最美的城市。

 

我也曾经在丰收女神广场列队，对着马德里的教父顾问和当家低下头，低诵Hala Madrid。我也年轻过，年轻人，我也曾经可以彻夜喝酒，第二天早上仍旧清醒，伤筋动骨远用不了一百天修养。我也曾不会在雨夜浑身关节疼痛。我也曾经是个马德里街头帅气的年轻人，拥有精力和爱情。

 

真是罪过啊。啊，啊，在我的脑子坏掉之前，听听它的故事吧。它的荣耀应该被永远地记在历史里。名垂青史，我的马德里。

 

 

**2.**

马德里是冰与火交融的城市。年轻人。海神广场燃烧着少年人不灭的心头火，丰收女神广场是成年人的冷酷仙境。

 

你问我来自哪里，我已经告诉你了，年轻人，我曾站在丰收女神广场，但我也曾经遥望过海神广场的红色烟火。

 

皇家马德里是世界上最厉害的黑手党，也是最残酷的一个。它信奉丛林法则和精英主义，每个人、每个人都知道自己是它精密运转的一颗齿轮，或者螺丝。就像忒修斯之船，你知道忒修斯之船吗，年轻人，就算每一块木板和钉子都换过，皇冠的旗帜也永垂不朽。

 

马德里，家族；我们都知道家族是忠诚和荣耀带来的集体狂热。真正的家人、亲密、热血和梦想都在隔壁的卡尔德隆。他们至死都是少年。没有人能在伯纳乌终老，没有人。

 

年轻人，做对人生的决定是少数最优秀人的特权。那些人生导师告诉你的知道自己想要什么？只有少数人知道自己想要什么。在马德里讨生活的人，站在人生的那个十字路口，才能有限，脑子也不是特别清醒，一头是伯纳乌，一头是卡尔德隆，一头是丰收女神的车辙，一头是海神的三叉戟。但自己既不拥有不老的少年心境，也不拥有冷酷清醒的精英精神。精神苍老却做着少年的梦，明白现实残酷却揪着理想主义的衣角不放。不愿意接受自己失意的人生和苍老的肉体，想要发财，想要功成名就，却不知道何去何从。马德里的光环骗了家乡的父老却骗不了自己，你知道吗，我们明明白白地知道自己在废了边缘，光环都是镜花水月。年轻人，我们只有浮游。只有少数人在飞翔。

 

少数人，哦，那些少数人。他们是马德里的神明。

 

 

**3.**

他们是天神的孩子。每一个人都是浩荡神恩。

 

我曾见过……我曾见过许多。我曾见过劳尔和古蒂分居正副当家，然后将马德里的生杀大权交给卡西和拉莫斯。我曾见过当年的拉莫斯长发飘飘，见到我们这些手下都会羞涩的微笑，也见过那个人成为组织当家，群狼见到他都会瑟瑟发抖。我曾见过监察卡洛斯雷厉风行的雪茄钳砍下叛徒的手指，后来马塞洛亦曾将家族的旗帜披上丰收女神的肩膀。

 

我曾是家族顾问的司机。你敢相信吗，我这样破破烂烂的老狗，曾经是马德里的家族顾问的专属司机。我为葡萄牙人开过车，后来是意大利人，法国人。人人都爱那个意大利人，而那个法国人，我们叫他”大祭司”，他也曾经是马德里的干部。

 

我曾见过上帝的孩子与伯纳乌王牌的亲密无间。我曾听闻破除指挥官魔咒、善始善终的克罗地亚蜂王的风流往事。我们认为克罗地亚的指挥官曾经睡过组织里每一个干部，哦，你误会了，我们是带有尊敬地说这句话的。他就是天神般的路西法，你懂吗，他是世界的珍宝，理所应当被千军万马爱戴。

 

我曾吻过教父的家族指环。哦，教父，Don Florentino。那个指环是夫人为他带上的，然后就再也没有摘下来过。我曾听到教父在我的车后说，夫人离开后他就只有马德里了。哦，教父，他的冷酷无情都来自于过于深刻的爱。他使得马德里的家族庄园没有半点人情味，我们也不能够怪他。他比任何人都爱马德里本身。

 

马德里，我的马德里。家族纹身烙在我身上，小教堂地下披过家族旗帜，是我这一生最高光的时刻。劳尔还曾拍着我的肩膀，告诉我混几年家族给我分配一个姑娘。我的马德里，哦，我不能够再为你拿枪了。这令我心碎。

 

 

**4.**

马德里的荣耀如同金子堆满每一条街道。在那么多年里，它坐拥世界最强的两大组织。它的光辉来自于历史，承载至明日。它吸引人们为它献出骨血肝脑，像是法老王的秘宝，伴随着诅咒。

 

有人为它的瑰丽着迷，为马德里背叛故土故人。有人在马德里消磨青春，化作破碎枯骨苟延残喘。有人看到了它的贪得无厌，以黄金的烧伤烙印为代价，挣扎逃出城门，寻找一线生机。

 

每一块石板下都埋藏着尸体，阿韦洛亚的地下刑房之名可以让哭泣的孩子噤声。它的罪恶足以永堕地狱，却因王冠与荣光与天国比肩。

 

 

**5.**

旧世界，你也见过旧世界吧，我的孩子。

 

哦，不，哈哈，原谅我的失语，年轻人。你让我想起我的孩子，他死于核爆。

 

旧世界是灿烂的，刺激的，像中世纪的国家战争，像是非洲大草原，你能想象吗。不， 旧世界像是乐曲合奏，瑰丽宏大，各具型格。

 

西班牙……西班牙一定是斗牛士圆舞曲。或者阿尔罕布拉宫的回忆，就像我现在，我生命的最后，回忆马德里，拥有我的一切骄傲与卑微的城市。

 

西班牙有世界最优秀的黑手党家族，我们，与北方的巴塞罗那。哈哈，巴塞罗那比我们还要残忍！离开家族我们只需要烫掉家族纹身，他们却需要削掉那块皮肤！哈、哈哈，咳。马德里有另一个主人，雇佣兵团Atletico。有蝙蝠般的间谍组织瓦伦西亚；有色情产业的巨鳄、黄色的潜水艇；哦，怎么能忘了塞维利亚，来去无踪的刺客组织，多少头目心头的噩梦。

 

北方的离岛英格兰。伦敦是军工的天堂，切尔西生产的战车如同移动的堡垒，阿森纳兵工厂的枪械被所有刀头舔血的人视作最可靠的伴侣。白鹿巷的黑街杀手心狠手辣，无恶不作；曼切斯特的金融帝国建立在话术和骗术之上。你听说过贪玩蓝月吗，后遗症比A的发情期还要暴戾的毒（八成要屏蔽）品，它亦来自曼切斯特，曾让欧洲大陆悚然动容。狐狸城有怪奇马戏团，最刺激的怪奇秀，马德里都会尖叫着欢迎它。

 

你想问意大利，对不对，黑手党的起源。西西里的传说仍在，家族本身却在历史烽烟中消弭。但你一定听说过米兰的赌场，有全世界最聪明的头脑和最好看的人。你一定听说过米兰的黑手党，听说过米兰两大势力在上个世代的针锋相对，吸引全世界的目光。你一定听说过尤文图斯，它拥有血钻，它那么富有，连马德里、曼切斯特或巴黎都不敢小觑。你有没有见过罗马训练出来的珍禽猛兽，有没有在那不勒斯登上过海盗的战船？

 

巴黎有什么呢，巴黎是盗贼的天下，在金库、博物馆和其他秘境中来去自如。摩纳哥的黑街为全世界输送前途无量的年轻人，里昂的雇佣兵也口碑载道。你还想知道德国吗？拜仁酿的酒，是液体的黄金，在黑市的价格已经高于石油。勒沃库森的学者在末日的最后研究出抑制剂的初始配方，所以我们都能够活下来。鲁尔区的双霸历来为地盘斗争，末日过后，石油不再被开采，他们拥有的煤矿可以坐地起价，钢铁是末日生存的奢侈品，他们即将成为最富有的地区。

 

荷兰？哦，孩子，哈哈哈，阿姆斯特丹是我的家乡。我们在旧世界的二十世纪，也曾拥有马德里那样在欧洲所向披靡的光荣，三次。我的家乡拥有举世闻名的黑客情报组织，为每个国家的间谍组织提供有偿援助。你知道荷兰人的工业设计和艺术细胞，在旧世界就无人不知，埃因霍温有一个奇妙装备的工作室，可以将幻想变为现实，制作千金难求的奇特装备。在鹿特丹，我们祖先流传的商人血统得到提炼升华，欧洲每个角落的黑市都有费耶诺德的商人，他们以能够飞过大海的燕子为纹章。

 

莫斯科？莫斯科是遥远的土地啊，只曾经在欧洲的战场上碰到过。我听说莫斯科有三大势力，斯巴达人的地下拳场，中央陆军的雇佣兵都来自俄军本身，火车头黑手党，可以与马德里一争恶名昭著。不，他们比任何其他的黑手党都要残忍。为什么问莫斯科，我的孩子，你要去哪里吗？

 

 

**6.**

你要去哪里，我的孩子。你还这么年轻，去哪里不行呢。

 

你要回家？家是哪里？

 

哦，你不能告诉我。好吧，好吧，这是应该的，戒心是应该有的。好的，孩子你可以杀了我了。

 

哦，不要不忍心。这样我更加痛苦。你知道，发情期使你们浑身无力、呼吸困难、极端疼痛、最终肺叶破裂心脏麻痹而死，而我们的发情期，像贪玩蓝月的后遗症，会导致人格解离、丧失神智、精神分裂、看到幻觉、意识抽离、记忆损伤。

 

我想我已经看到幻觉了。我看到了丰收女神像。

 

杀了我吧，我的孩子。

 

愿你的人生乐章依然精彩，毋论希望与绝望。

 

马德里曾有Memoria da Noite，荷兰这一代传奇的名字曾写入土耳其进行曲，阿拉伯有即兴曲，匈牙利有圆舞曲。孩子，你的乐章会是什么呢。

 

哦，哦，你要动手了吗，年轻人，谢谢你。Hala、Hala Madrid！

 

 

 

**7.**

科瓦契奇在希腊艰难地上岸。

 

他乘坐的跨地中海船只本应将他直接带回家，却因为船上帮派的势力纠纷化作武装冲突而失事。

 

他只有一路穿过希腊、阿尔巴尼亚、黑山、波黑才能到家了。

 

他想起途中那个人的话。他和莫拉塔从伦敦离开，在巴黎分别，他东游至意大利，莫拉塔南下回到马德里。那个人自然以为他并非马德里的一员。家族太庞大，干部就有十多位，他也不太记得有这么号小人物。

 

但同样的家族纹身在他们的身上，他从未想过伤害他，只想帮他结束痛苦。

 

我的乐章会是什么呢。

 

 

**8.**

克罗地亚狂想曲。


End file.
